There's Something There
by BabyBeautiful
Summary: Being Damon's best friend had it's perks. No guilt, always pleasure, until he came along and ruined everything. SS/OC, DS/EG


There's Something There

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries only my own characters.

I never liked people, I still don't. My human life was less than satisfying and when I was turned it became so much better. I was able to turn off all feelings and live life the way I wanted to. I was also able to get revenge on those who deserved it without feeling guilty. I had a list you see, of all the people who were going to suffer and feel pain like I did.

It was fun going out with Damon, wreaking havoc on anyone we felt like, but when he heard that his brother was back in Mystic Falls he left. I told him I would join him later on, but that I had unfinished business to attend to. He smiled his classic Damon smile and disappeared into the night. That was a month ago and now I am about to off the last person on my list. Richard. He was never a nice fellow and always had it in for me. I mean it's not my fault that I wasn't good at school, especially his class, but he didn't have to treat me differently than everyone else. I sat on the roof across the street and waited for everyone to go to sleep. Son, in bed sleeping, wife reading a book and him in the bathroom; I just had to wait for my place and time to strike.

Thirty minutes later and I was slowly lifting the window of his son's room. This wouldn't take too long, he's small and fresh, draining him won't be a problem. I knew doing this would hurt Richard the most and so therefore it had to be done. He would live the rest of his painful life without his most precious son.

Silence,

A struggle,

A whimper,

Delicious,

Licking my lips,

No movement,

Last drop,

Out the window,

Across the street,

Wait until morning.

You see the best part of the kill was seeing the pain the next morning and knowing I felt no remorse, no guilt. Everything was better this way.

Tears,

Sirens,

Crime scene tape,

"I'm sorry for your loss",

He looks up,

He sees me,

Recognition,

A blink,

I'm gone,

You'll never find me,

I grin.

I head out to Mystic Falls; I know I'll make it by sundown. I sneak into the room, I smell human, and I smile. Damon, you got a welcome present for me? How did you know? I swoop behind her only to have her scream and get the wind knocked out of me.

"Mel, she's not for eating." Damon scolded me

"Well where is the fun in that?" I snarl, he looks at me, a look that says, "be nice". So I smile and say "I'm Mel, Damon's friend and long time partner in crime…Sorry for almost eating you." The girl smiles

"I'm Elena, and it's okay, I guess I'm kind of getting used to it." I smile and turn to Damon.

"So, how's it going being back in Mystic Falls?"

"Alright I guess, nothing special, except this one is the doppelgänger to Katherine's awakening." Damon says with a smile, so THIS is why the human lives.

"Ah, no kidding, we've been looking for you for a while." She gets a nervous look on her face, not sure of how to feel about all this.

"Yes, and that is why we're keeping her safe from the world." Says a strange voice

"You must be Stefan, Damon has told me so much about you." I smile and put out my hand

"Yes, I am, you must be Mel." I nod

"Good guess."

"Well, Elena and I have a pep rally to go to, for high school."

"Hah! High school? Why would you do that again?" I asked him, he did respond, but just left with Elena.

A few days passed and it was getting quite boring around this town that seemed to know that vampires exist.

"What are you doing up so bright and early?" Damon asked me

"I am registering for high school today!" I exclaimed, "I am bored around this house and I need something FUN to do." Damon smiled and drove me over.

"You do not have the proper credentials here Miss…"

"Callahan, and I think if you look again, you'll see that I do." She looked down and told me it was her mistake, to which I smiled and said no big deal and went along my way to class.

"Class, today we have a new student, Miss Callahan. Miss Callahan, why don't you introduce yourself to the class." My history teacher said.

"Well, I'm new to town, my uncle is Damon Salvatore, so I'm living with him and I hope to make lots of new friends." The teacher smiled and I sat down next to Elena. "Hey girl, I didn't know you went here!"

"Mel, this is the ONLY high school in Mystic Falls." Elena said dully

"Is it? I did NOT know that!" I smiled and looked at Stefan and then looked forward.

"Man, did I FORGET that History is BOOOOOORING!" I said as I got home from school that day. "But varsity boys sure are CUTE!" Damon laughed at my antics and said he was going hunting later and that I could join if I wanted to. I smiled and nodded, thanking him for the offer. Damon was the only person I was truly polite due. We were friends and respected each other's love of no emotion and killing. That was the best way to have it.

Stefan's Point of View

Meeting Mel was strange. I had always heard things about her from Damon, but I never expected her to be so beautiful. I knew she had a heart, since Damon had told me about her background a bit, if I could just get her to open up I knew there could be something. Something special was hidden behind this shell she created and I ended to crack it open.


End file.
